Talk:Hybrid Monsters
Can I Use Them? Whoever created the Hybrid Monsters, can I use them (don't worry; I'll be sure to give you full credit for such cards, if you let me)? Psychid45, a.k.a. Psychid; real pen name, no gimmicks! 23:27, 28 July 2009 (UTC) To all To all after resent events there I will be supporting and helping with this artictle and i'm not being a smartass or an idiot (sorry for the language) but i'm just saying Equip Fusion was the original plan for their name but i'm allowing Hybrid Monsters take over i'll be doing some to that last thing and UDK did get the idea from me so halve the credit between the two of us. Please i'll appreciate and resume coming here again more often i left because my good and best design my Skull Dragon was deleted but as i said to UDK just got to let the past be past.Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson 03:19, 30 July 2009 (UTC) I made the first Image of a Hybrid None of the Hybrids have images so I made one for "Greed Knight". - User:DoomHobo Really original... Nova's complaints I will quote what he said about them: "Hybrid Monsters can easily just be Fusion Monsters but Special Summoned by their own unique way.", "The Hybrid Summon can still retain the name because it's a unique Fusion Summon.", and "Or they can just be Transformation Summoned by using specific Spell Cards..." --AvzinElkein (talk) 20:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) I know that Hybrid is similar to Fusion, but so is Ritual, with the Materials replaced with counting Levels. I at least tried to make them a bit different by giving the Splice Cards a two-effect mechanic similar to Pendulums, but there isn't a whole lot of ground to break with this series. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 21:02, February 18, 2015 (UTC) What he means is it's still in its infancy. So tell Nova to ease off a bit. It ain't easy making a brand new summon. Rocket.knight.777 (talk) 02:25, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree with RK saying that making a brand new mechanic isn't that easy. LionHeartKIng (talk) 03:52, February 19, 2015 (UTC) And I've made FOUR of them, with the latter two (Timewarp and Spectrum) being the ones that are remotely unique, and I at least put different spins on other Summons for the other two (the Hybrid spin above, while Composition is almost spun off of cards Blackwing Vayu and ). I had to get my feet wet somewhere. --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 04:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for siding with me that Nova's complaints are a bit unjustified. :) --AvzinElkein (talk) 16:38, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Sadly to say this to Nova, but I think that his complaints are a bit unjustified, mostly because he did ONLY ONE Hybrid, and everyone got confused. LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:20, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Hybrid Monster were originally supposed to be based on Fusions/Ritual monsters. I created a card called Super Soldier which I called Equip Fusion, and than UDK created this page. It was only in infancy when it was created, and still needed perfection. I originally intended to have Splice Spell Cards/Splice Trap Cards to make Splice version of other Spell Cards/Trap Cards (for example; Splice Spell - Monster Reborn) but I never got to implement that idea, because i kept on forgetting. The original point of Hybrid Monsters was to have it as the Spell/Trap Card counterpart of Fusion Monsters, and than decided on an idea to have Hybrid version of Synchros by using Cutting Spell/Trap Cards with Monsters called Match Monsters again I forgot to implement the idea. So Hybrid1 would be the Hybrid Version of Fusion Monsters, and Hybrid2 would be the counterpart to Synchro. I forgot the original idea of Equip Fusion after I tried to graft an Orange Tree Cutting onto the Banana Tree.--Made up Character Wiki Admin Jack Jackson Page I ignore 00:36, August 3, 2016 (UTC) You don't mind what I've done with them, though, do you? --Taylor Gorrell (talk) 00:52, August 3, 2016 (UTC) I don't mind it, but its hard for me to start my fanfiction with a original idea now. Since I wanted to use YCM have my cards, and characters for it. But its fine. unless you wanna try that Hybrid1-Hybrid2 idea. have two different versions for it. Because my protagonist was originally going to have Hybrid1, and the rival Hybrid2. Btw your Hybrid here is similar to my unimplemented Hybrid2. :| color = style="background: radial-gradient(circle farthest-side at 0% 50%,#00B600 23.5%,rgba(240,166,17,0) 0)21px 30px, radial-gradient(circle farthest-side at 0% 50%,#c0c0c0 24%,rgba(240,166,17,0) 0)19px 30px, linear-gradient(#00B600 14%,rgba(240,166,17,0) 0, rgba(240,166,17,0) 85%,#00B600 0)0 0, linear-gradient(150deg,#00B600 24%,#c0c0c0 0,#c0c0c0 26%,rgba(240,166,17,0) 0,rgba(240,166,17,0) 74%,#c0c0c0 0,#c0c0c0 76%,#00B600 0)0 0, linear-gradient(30deg,#00B600 24%,#c0c0c0 0,#c0c0c0 26%,rgba(240,166,17,0) 0,rgba(240,166,17,0) 74%,#c0c0c0 0,#c0c0c0 76%,#00B600 0)0 0, linear-gradient(90deg,#c0c0c0 2%,#00B600 0,#00B600 98%,#c0c0c0 0%)0 0 #00B600; background-size:40px 60px; ; color: #FFFFFF" LionHeartKIng (talk) 18:07, November 10, 2017 (UTC)